A Place Where The Sun Is Silent
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Memang aku bukan manusia, aku adalah elf, dan namaku Hyuga Hianta, aku akan selalu bersamamu./Cium aku naruto-kun. / me-me-menciumu?/ Special Fic for Challenge 10 Sunrise & Sunlite Theme.


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur cepat, judul tidak sama dengan isi, Fantasy fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Special fic for:**

**Challenge 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme **

**Summary: Memang aku bukan manusia, aku adalah Elf, dan namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Angin sore bertiup dengan pelan, meniup surai kuning lembut yang ada dikepala seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17:12, tapi pemilik tubuh jangkung itu tetap terlelap diatas atap Konoha High School tempat dia bersekolah.

"Ehmmm…" tidak beberapa lama sebuah erangan terdengar dari Naruto yang sudah mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlalu cepat, tangan kekar itu menutupi kedua kelopak matanya dari sinar matahari sore yang akan terbenam ketempat peraduanya.

"Ha… ternyata aku terdidur cukup lama." Setelah berkata demikian Naruto, 'pun berdiri dari posisi tertidurnya, dan berjalan pelan kearah pagar pembatas ditepi atap sekolah itu.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu suka dengan saat-saat seperti ini, sangat tenang, apalagi dengan cahaya matahari terbenam yang sangat indah, dan aku bisa sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang aku hadapi." Sekali lagi, helaian kuning itu bergoyang mengikuti arah sang angin bertiup.

Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya menutupi permata biru didalamnya, serta menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa tubuh berkulit_ Tan _itu.

"Kruuuukk~"

tapi tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi. Yang membuat Naruto mengernyit karena rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Haaa~ karena tertidur ditempat ini aku jadi lupa kekantin, andai ada makanan yang jatuh dari langit,"

"Pluuk,"

Dan seperti yang Naruto inginkan, didepanya sekarang terdapat sebuah makanan lengkap, seperti lauk, nasi dan minumanya. Bukanya Mendekat atau sekedar mengambil makanan itu, wajah Naruto malah menjadi biru karena ketakutan.

'Dari mana makanan itu berasal! Apa jangan-jangan hantu!' teriak Naruto Histeris didalam hati.

Sungguh meskipun Naruto mempunyai tubuh yang didambakan semua pria, dan juga postur tubuh yang diatas rata-rata, tapi dia sangat lemah dengan semua hal yang berbau 'gaib'.

"S-s-sia-siapa, ya-yang melem-lem-parkan maka-nan ini?!" dengan berusaha susah payah, akhirnya suara Naruto bisa keluar juga, ya meskipun hanya suara gagap yang dipenuhi rasa takut.

Setelah Naruto menunggu beberapa saat, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari 'orang' yang melemparkan makanan kepadanya. Tapi, mata Naruto melihat sebuah sobekan kertas yang melayang terbang mendekat kearahnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menangkap kertas tersebut.

"**Cepat makan, bukanya kamu memohon untuk mendapatkan makanan?**"

Bukanya membaik, tingkat kebatinan Naruto malah semakin _down_ saat membaca tulisan dikertas itu. Dengan sisa keberanian didalam dirinya, Naruto mencoba mengedarkan seluruh pandanganya kearah seluruh atap sekolah ini, dan hasilnnya kosong.

"Oh ayolah, siapapun dirimu, cepat keluar, jangan sampai aku mencarimu dan akan menghajarmu jika berhasil menemukanmu." Sungguh konyol, saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakana berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruto yang gemetar ketakutan.

"**Kamu ketakutan.**" Naruto seakan mau pingsan saat menemukan kertas kedua dan membaca isinnya.

"Baiklah, aku memohon kepadamu, cepat keluar dan jangan membuatku takut…" dengan perasaan yang putus asa, akhirnya Naruto bersujud dan memohon kepada 'orang' itu.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, sebuah sobekan kertas kambali menghampiri Naruto. Tapi, sekarang sobekan kertas itu tidak terbang kearahnya. Melainkan sebuah tangan mungil berkulit sangat putih, bahkan bersinar yang menaruh kertas itu bawah kepala Naruto yang sedang bersujud.

"**Menghadaplah keatas.**" Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya keatas, dan didetik berikutnya Naruto pingsan dengan tubuh penuh dengan keringat.

Didepan Naruto sekarang, berdiri seorang gadis berambut panjang berponi, memakai gaun sutra transparan serta kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak ketanah, yang membuat Naruto _Shock_ adalah wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh poni tebalnya dan juga pancaran sinar matahari terbenam yang menambahkan efek, 'mengerikan' dimata Naruto.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit samar-samar, Naruto mengedarkan seluruh pandanganya diatas atap sekolahnya, ya meskipun sudah sedikit gelap karena matahari sudah terbenam cukup dalam.

"Haa… tadi itu mimpi yang menyeramkan," ucap Naruto, seraya merubah posisi tiduranya menjadi posisi duduk.

Dan disaat Naruto sedang termenung dan melihat cahanya emas matahari yang ada didepan matanya, sebuah tangan mungil terjulur didepan wajahnya. Seketika tubuh Naruto kembali menegang, 'tadi bukanlah mimpi!' teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Dengan rasa takut yang kembali terkumpul, Naruto menoleh kearah tangan itu muncul dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Tapi, sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Jika tadi Naruto merasa ketakutan, sekarang Naruto malah merasakan kebalikanya, dia tercengang karena takjub.

Disamping Naruto sekarang, memang berdiri sesosok tubuh manusia yang membuat Naruto pingsan tadi. Tapi, sekarang Naruto bisa melihat seluruh wajah gadis ini.

"Cantik…" ucap Naruto saat melihat wajah bulat gadis itu, dua bola mata indah berwarna _amethyst_ yang bulat, hidung mancung, dan juga bibir tipis berwarna pink yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan kedua matanya.

Tarikan kecil dibaju Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya.

"**Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan.**" Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah _note book _ didepan Naruto.

"I-iya a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto yang belum bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis itu.

"**Aku bukan hantu, jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu…**" Seketika Naruto langsung mengalihakan pandangan matanya dengan salah tingkah.

" **Tapi aku memang bukan manusia, aku adalah Elf,**" dan lagi, gadis itu menyerahkan sobekan kertas dari _note book _ miliknya.

"Elf?"

"**Iya, dan cepat makanlah makanan yang kamu inginkan tadi.**" Gadis itu menunjuk kearah nampan yang berisi dengan makanan penuh. Ragu-ragu Naruto mulai mendekat kearah makanan itu, dengan gerakan yang diselimuti sedikit rasa takut, Naruto mengambil makanan itu.

Karena melihat gelagat Naruto, gadis itu melemparkan sebuah kertas kearahnya.

"**Itu tidak diracun."**

Akhirnya Naruto memakan semua makanan itu, 'masa bodoh jika ini diracun, lagipula walaupun aku mati tidak ada yang akan menangisiku'

Dengan masih memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya, Naruto melihat gadis yang masih berdiri melayang didepanya.

"Bruussh!"

Tapi semua makanan didalam mulut Naruto langsung keluar, saat sebuah angin kencang bertiup kearah Hinata dan tanpa sengaja meniup gaun yang dipakainya, 'putih!' teriak Naruto dalam hati saat melihat warna celana dalamnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih melayang dipagar pembatas, dan melihat kearah bawah gedung.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto saat sudah berada disamping Naruto. Dan gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiam tanpa sebuah kata-kata, sampai akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Naruto.

"Eh, kau akan pergi?" dan sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih. Kurang lebih Naruto merasa sedikit senang karena ada Hinata yang menemaninya.

Tanpa menjawab, tangan gadis itu menunjuk kearah matahari yang sudah amper terbenam sempurna.

Dengan perlahan tubuh gadis itu menjadi semakin transparan, dan akhirnya menghilang berbarengan dengan matahari yang sudah terbenam seluruhnya.

"Siapa namamu?!" teriak Naruto.

Dan sebuah kertas jatuh tepat dikepala Naruto.

"**Hyuga Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun.**"

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru Naruto berjalan kearah atap sekolah, dan tidak menghiraukan sema sapaan dari teman-temanya.

Setelah kejadin kemaren, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hinata. Dan juga dia merasa sedikit penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Braak!" dengan cara membanting Naruto membuka pintu atap sekolahnya. Tapi, dirinya menjadi lesu saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa diatap ini.

"Haa… mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi kesukaanya. Disamping pagar pembatas.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri berada diatap dan melihat apa-apa saja yang menurutnya menarik. Sampai sinar matahari sudah berubah menjadi _orange_ tanda bahwa akan tenggelam.

"Sreekk,"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kebelakang karena merasa ada yang menarik ujung seragamnya.

"Kyaa~" teriak Naruto kaget saat mendapati Hinata yang sudah melayang belakangnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget Hinata!" ucap Naruto seraya memegangi dadanya. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menuliskan sebuah kata di _note book _nya dan memperlihatkanya kearah Naruto.

"**Kenapa kau mencariku?**" Naruto sedikit bingung saat membaca tulisan tangan Hinata.

"Apa _Elf _bisa membaca pikiran manusia?" bukanya menjawab Naruto malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan ke Hinata.

"**Tidak, tapi kami bangsa elf, bisa membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Dan kenapa kamu mencariku Naruto-kun?**"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku Hinata?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat kearahnya, dan sibik melihat keindahan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"**Aku selalu disini, dan aku sering mendengar teman-temanmu memanggilmu dengan nama Naruto, jadi kukira itu namamu, apa aku salah?**" Hinata menunjukan _note book _miliknya dengan pandangan polos kearah Hinata.

"Tidak itu memang namaku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kepadamu, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." Dan Naruto mengakhiri perkenalanya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat Hinata terpana.

"**iya, senang berkenalan denganmu**." Balas tulisan Hinata.

"Hei Hinata, kamu bilang kamu selalu disini, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian? Ditempat ini kan sepi."

Cukup lama Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya, sampai Hinata menatapnya dan menunujukan apa yang dia tulis.

"**Tidak, aku tidak merasa kesepian… lagipula disini selalu ada anak berambut kuning cerah yang akan datang disela jam pelajaran, terus dia akan tertidur dan akan bangun saat sekolah sudah sepi karena murid-murid lainya sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah**."

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Naruto tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Hinata adalah dirinya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari semburat merah tipis ada timbul dipipi Naruto. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hi-Hin-nata, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" dan anggukan kepalaa Hinata sebagai jawabanya.

"Apa setiap _Elf _ itu memang secantik dirimu?"

Dan akhirnya sore itu merka mengahabiskan wajtu berdua sampai matahari terbenam sepenuhnya dan Naruto harus merelakan Hinata yang pergi atau lebih tepatnya menghilang dari pandanganya.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan Hinata. Sadar atau tidak sekarang keberadaan Hinata sangat dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Dan Hinata juga tidak merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan Naruto disekitarnya.

Hinata juga sangat senang saat melihat senyum Naruto mengembang karena permintaanya dikabulkan oleh Hinata. Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu mata hari terbenam, dan menanti kemunculan Hinata. Dan saat Hinata mulai terlihat Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau lama sekali munculnya?"

"**Itu hanya pikiran Naruto-**_**kun**_** saja, aku selalu kesini diwaktu yang sama dan detik yang sama…**"

"Hahahah mungkin benar bahwa aku terlalu ingin melihatmu, karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman saat mengatakakanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar godaan Naruuto kepadanya, memang inilah yang Naruto lakukan selama bersama Hinata, dia selalu menggoda Hinata dan menjahilinya dengan berbagai hal sampai Hinata 'memerah'.

Tapi, Hinata mengetahui satu hal. Naruto jujur mengatakanya. Hinata sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang, dan yang Hinata lihat dari Naruto adalah cinta, kasih sayang, dan rasa tidak ingin kehilangan saat Naruto memandangnya.

"Hei Hinata-_chan_ kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara?" Naruto berbicara dengan melingkarkan salah satu tanganya dipinggang Hinata dan Hinata hanya membiarkanya melakukanya.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan mungil itu menulis, beberapa kata dan memperlihatkanya kearah Naruto.

"**Sebenarnya kami aku bisa berbicara, tapi jika para elf berbicara kepada manusia, dia akan kehilangan kekuatanya, dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Lagipula ada satu syarat agar ekf bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.**"

"Jadi kau sangat mementingkan kekuatanmu itu ya?"

"**Iya, karena kekuatankulah aku bisa melihat Naruto-**_**kun**_** tersenyum. Aku sangat bahagia saat melihat Naruto tersenyum karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang kamu inginkan. Dan aku tidak ingin senyuman itu menghilang.**"

"Dasar bodoh…" Naruto berbicara dengan mengeratkan pelukanya ditubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aku tersenyum dan merasa bahagia bukan karna itu, aku tersenyum karena ada kau disampingku… aku merasa sedih saat matahari terbenam dan membuatku harus berpisah denganmu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini, aku ingin terus bersamamu dan memelukmu seperti ini." dan hembusan nafas Naruto mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

"**Itu terdengar seperti, kamu baru saja mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku Naruto-kun**." jawab Hinata melalui kalimat di _note book_ miliknya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa membuang muka karena merasa malu.

"**Apa benar kamu ingin terus Bersamaku Naruto-**_**kun**_**?**" dan anggukan kepala Naruto sebagai jawabanya.

"**Kalau begitu… cium aku…**"

Dan sekarang mata Naruto terbuka sempurna saat baru saja membaca apa yang Hinata tulis.

"Me-me-mencium-u Hin-Hinata-_chan_?"

"**Iya karena ini adalah syarat yang harus Naruto-**_**kun**_** lakukan**." Dan sekarang rasa gugup Naruto bertambah karena melihat Hinata yang menutup kedua matanya, Dan menantikan Naruto melakukan tugasnya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, akhirnya Naruto menutup kedua matanya, dan bergerak sangat lambat menuju wajah Hinata. Dan butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit sampai akhirnya bibir itu bertemu, hanya sekedar menempel memang, tapi apa yang dirasakan Naruto sungguh tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata. Lembut, basah, hangat dan manis. Semua itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

Tak beberapa lama akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, dengan rasa bahagia Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan kedua tanganya dengan erat.

"Naruto-_kun_ sesak…" dan terdengarlah suara suara merdu yang masuk kedalam lubang telinga Naruto.

"Kau bicara Hinata-_chan_?"

"Mou… ten-tentu s-saja a-aku berbica-rra, dan ja-jangan m-m-melihatku seperti itu." Dengan menundukan muka Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari wajahnya.

Tapi tangan Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan membuat mata _amethyst _itu bertemu dengan kedua bola mata _blue sky_ milik Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Tapi, bukanya menjawab, Hinata malah menulis sesuatu dibukunya dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto.

"**Aku juga mencintaimu.**"

"Hahahah kenapa kamu tidak berbicara saja? aku baru tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya pemalu, kalau tanpa buku catatanmu." Dan Hinata hanya menunnduk dengan muka memerah karena malu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto masih bisa merasakan kehangatan, saat sang matahari sudah menghilang sempurna dan sosok yang dipeluknya sekarang masih tetap utuh…

**The End**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Apa ini! #teriak histeris sambil baca fic

Huhuhu sumpah ini fic nggak ada konflik atau feel nya sama sekali datar banget kayak papan strikaan #gelindingan.

Tapi nggak apa-apalah, itung itung memeriahkan **10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme Event. ** Heheheh

Fic ini saya persembahkan kepada semua NHL yang masih tetap mendukung kisah cinta NaruHina! #dilemparsendal karna lebai

Oh iya, cara komunikasi Hinata disini pakek punyanya **Euchliwood hellscythe **dari anime Korewa zombie desu ka?

Seperti biasanya, mau **review**. **Konkrit**, **flame**?

Semua diterima disini!

**Jashin-sama with us!**


End file.
